


【翻译】地雷上的踢踏舞

by Nihilee



Series: Tanslations of IRONSTRANGE Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Summary: 托尼非常愉快地发现，史蒂芬对被叫做“宝贝儿（babe）”有一种特别的憎恶。当然，这也就是说托尼会不厌其烦地找办法去戳这个新发现的点，好像这是他神赋的人生准的一般。毕竟这就是真爱啊，是吧？





	【翻译】地雷上的踢踏舞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tap dancing on a land mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737782) by [Culurien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culurien/pseuds/Culurien). 



> 啊啊啊啊啊，好吧。希望你们喜欢？找点小乐子。《终局之战》后我们都需要一点安慰。我觉得。我也让斯塔克大厦存活了下来，并且没有，嗯，被卖掉，因为你打我呀，我就是喜欢那玩意儿。另外，我应该停止唠叨了。阅读愉快？

第一次纯属无心。一个小小的词汇，代表着亲昵从托尼唇间滑出，他根本没有细想。并不是他正在积极地想要惹恼史蒂芬——至少在那一刻不是。

“晚上别等我，宝贝儿。”他经过史蒂芬身边的时候说，手里端着一杯新鲜的热咖啡。

他本来应该接着走的，本来应该什么都不知道地从史蒂芬身边走过的，可史蒂芬的头从布满灰尘的大部头文献里抬了起来。托尼没法注意不到，史蒂芬迅速地抽动了一下。于是他停下了。然后转头去看史蒂芬，对方正剑拔弩张地盯着他。诚然，他们是那种老练的“我才不会因为这点小事生气”的剑拔弩张，但依然是剑拔弩张。

一个狡黠的笑容绽开在托尼的脸上。他的眼睛被自我满足的洋洋得意点亮了，他的嘴唇因为那种熟悉和令人喜欢的愉快而翘起，他又找到了另一个史蒂芬深藏的点，他可以永不止息地戳下去。

无言之间仿佛无所未言实在有趣。当史蒂芬明白托尼在打什么鬼主意时，他的眼睛轻轻地眯起了一点，而托尼就是为那种“难道你还能看死我”的气氛而活的。

“我不会等的。”史蒂芬终于回答了他，声音里仍带着一点他眼睛中传达出的那种简短生硬。

托尼笑得更开了。显然史蒂芬是不会承认他内心对这个词的厌恶的。不幸的是，现在不是那种“咱们别再提这茬了”的时刻；这肯定是那种“噢噢噢噢噢我发现了一个又新又闪的点子可以加进‘惹恼史蒂芬的各种方式’清单并且他知道我绝对会好好利用的”的时刻。

托尼能说什么，他注意力强啊。更具体地说，他对负面的关注有一种特别的、自毁式的喜爱。

一般来说托尼会一整夜待在工作间里修修补补，对时间的流逝全然无知无觉也毫不关心，但今天有点不同。他有更重要的事情得去做。因此当FRIDAY在十一点半时（应他要求地）通知他史蒂芬朝他们非正式的共享卧室走去了时，托尼全无踌躇地把手头工作放到了一边，出发去见他。

“你很早，”史蒂芬注意到托尼后给了他一个疑问的表情，“我记得你说要工作到很晚来着。”史蒂芬坐在床垫上，盖毯子的动作正做到一半。

托尼耸肩，脱下衬衫扔在了一边。“我能说什么，我爱睡眠。”

史蒂芬的目光转而充满怀疑。“你讨厌睡眠。我可以让FRIDAY调出一打我不得不把又踢又叫的你实打实地拖到床上的镜头。”

“实际上，你根本没给我又踢又叫的机会，你直接在我下面开了个传送门。”

“一个道理。”史蒂芬争辩到。

托尼又耸了耸肩，朝着一般扔衬衫的方向把裤子扔了过去，人落进了床垫里。“我改了。”

史蒂芬甚至不打算掩饰自己对那个概念的真正想法。

“怎么？不允许我发展并成长为一个人类吗？”

“问题不是你是否被允许，问题是你是否有这个能力。”

“你刻薄。”

“而你在午夜前就躺在了床上。自觉自愿。”

“可能是因为我想我们应该，你知道的……多享受互相陪伴的时光。”

“不，不是这样的。”史蒂芬的眼睛因为怀疑而眯起。

“你想太多了，”托尼断言，“快睡吧。FRI，关灯。”灯光应声而灭，他的头枕上了枕头。托尼动来动去，直到在自己一侧的床上找到了一个舒服的姿势。史蒂芬，尽管对刚刚发生的对话依然一个字也不信，也跟着他躺定了。他背对着托尼，托尼挪得近了些环抱住他，手臂圈着史蒂芬的腰，将他拉近。

“我想的太多而你在提议睡觉？我脑震荡了吗？我不记得撞到脑子。”史蒂芬感到疑惑。突然，他猛得转了过来，两手抱着托尼的头近距离检查：“你撞到头了？FRIDAY，开灯。托尼，你真得小心点——”他用手肘撑起身体开始说教，一心一意地俯视着托尼，但是托尼打断了他。

“我没有撞到脑子。”托尼保证，但史蒂芬没有就此停止。

“你正表现出头部损伤的经典症状，困惑——因为这个你才想睡觉的吗？你疲惫吗？头疼？失忆。你是不是忘了自己有多么厌恶——”

“天哪，史蒂芬，我没撞到头。FRIDAY，把那该死的灯关了。”托尼情绪饱满地坚持，把史蒂芬推回他自己的枕头上。史蒂芬担忧的时候非常可爱。自从知道了托尼不喜欢让别人知道他那各式各样的肿块和淤青以后，每当托尼不肯分享的时候他就会不断假设托尼又藏了什么伤，这成为了史蒂芬的习惯。这很可爱。当然，史蒂芬强烈反对把这个叫作‘可爱’，因为“藏起妨碍身体机能运转的损伤绝对不能叫作可爱，我得像只老鹰一样盯着你同样不能。我又不是你的保姆”。

说真的，史蒂芬并不介意。好吧，他介意托尼否认自己受的伤，并且确信托尼专门对他隐藏所有的伤关系到一个巨大的阴谋。但除此之外，他真的不介意。

现在光线昏暗而他们彼此贴近，脸对脸地。史蒂芬仍在用手描摹托尼脸部的轮廓，轻轻地抖着。但是他们之前急迫的坚持因为更加轻柔的触摸而消散了。

托尼向前在史蒂芬的双唇上偷了一个吻。他还没来得及退后，史蒂芬就追了过来同他又吻了一下，又一下，再一下。甜蜜，温柔，深情款款。他们的眼睛靠得越来越近，一边追逐亲吻一边在对方的怀抱里放松下来。

紧贴着史蒂芬的嘴唇，托尼轻柔地呢喃：“晚安，宝贝儿。”

然后他就被迅速地推到了床的另一边。

“该死的，托尼。”史蒂芬转过身去，把后背留给自己的床伴，叉起了胳膊。托尼则咯咯地笑出了声，脸上挂着傻笑朝空气里将拳头一握。

任务完成。

 

 

 

“我要亲自灭了他。”史蒂芬打开一道传送门横冲直撞地回了圣所，托尼紧随其后，仍然穿着装甲，只有面具在刚刚的时候除下了。

“一般来说我会同意你的，靠，我更想自己了结他，但是——”

“没有‘但是’。就算索尔说他只是无聊了我也不管，洛基不能在中央公园中间撕开一道次元裂缝，朝毫无防备的市民释放一堆野蛮的地外生物。”

“这一点我完全同意你，史蒂芬，别误会。我超想看你像碾死虫子似的碾压洛基，但是我和史蒂夫之间才刚刚变好——”

“还行吧。”

“这点努力是值得的。”

“我确信这是结果。”

“我的重点是，现在你和索尔之间要开始一场新的内战了吗？听起来不是什么好计划。”托尼收起了剩余的装甲，将它们收回到紧贴他胸前的收纳单元里。他们两个都开始走上台阶——史蒂芬在寻找王，而托尼只想确保史蒂芬不会把洛基像猪似地捆起来开膛破肚。

“你是说你不会站在我这边吗？”史蒂芬以死一般的冷静问。托尼当然会站在他的一边。只是通过消灭索尔弟弟的方式来向他挑起一场全面战争是全无意义的。这些史蒂芬都知道，但是该死的，索尔应该把洛基绑得再紧点儿。

“不，我是说把索尔的弟弟冻起来，因为干坏事对他来说就像膝跳反射一样。这个点子是我提的，膝跳反射之王。”

“行吧，我就只卸他胳膊。”

“卸他胳膊？”托尼不知道史蒂芬到底有多认真，托尼已经挺久没见他被激怒成这样了。

“让他的手在原处待着吧，让我的城市保持原样。咱们扯平了。”史蒂芬阴沉地说。

“他大概会想要回自己的胳膊。”托尼看向一旁轻笑，“这么想挺有趣：洛基开足火力朝你跑来，口吐白沫，没有胳膊。”

史蒂芬停在了楼梯顶层，转回去看进托尼的眼睛，笑了起来。他的火气不知怎么地消失了，肩膀放松了下来。

“那应该会挺好玩的。”

“但仍然不是一个好主意。可我想，念个咒然后就能得到他的胳膊，要是我肯定会这么做的。说不定王会给我个礼物包装。”

“真是个甜心。”史蒂芬充满嘲讽地说。

“我不会的。”王从万千个走廊之一朝他们大喊，托尼完全不知道他在哪，但是看起来史蒂芬知道。他突然朝王走了过去，托尼跟上。

“爱抚（Snogs）。”托尼突然宣布到，想要让气氛更轻松一点。

“什么？”史蒂芬脚步不停。

“我给他们的官方定名。爱抚（Snogs），蛇狗（Snake dogs）。”

“它们是跨次元的毒蛇与狼的混血，不是——啊，行，明白了。”

“一个挺沉闷的组合，没有想的那么矫捷。不管他们来自何方，进化都不够友好。”

“‘友好’不是进化的能力，斯塔克。”王说教到。他正在投射某种发光的地图——是纽约，托尼认出来了——到空气中。一束多彩的短线偶然地呈十字交叉在城市的投影上。

“你标出的是裂缝的具体来源吗？”史蒂芬问。王指向其中的一条，看起来好像是突然爆开的缝合线，线迹分开，露出了下面的一个沟状的伤口。

“我不是专家，但是看上去——挺严重。得需要一根大针，和一大堆线。”

“我去跟索尔谈谈，”史蒂芬保证。“在摧毁他弟弟以后。”

“如果你心里确实想这么做的话。我制住那个金发美人，你对付那个阿斯加德黄鼠狼。我们双打。”托尼轻松地回答。

“或许再让他自由下落半小时让他知道这是谁的地盘。”史蒂芬沉思着说。

“自由下落？”托尼问。

“永无休止地在无法逃脱的无何有虚空里垂直下落。”

“天哪。提醒我千万别惹你。”

“我提醒了，没停过。你不知悔改啊。”

“真的，斯塔克，你讨人厌的时候永远听不到警告。”王附和到，收起地图转向史蒂芬，“你在这一地区布下的日常防护坚持不了太久。得把裂缝闭合。”

史蒂芬点头。“我知道。”

“听起来像是一堆霍格沃茨魔法狗屎，我帮不上忙那种。但我喜欢看你做那些巫师的事情——”托尼冲史蒂芬眨了眨眼。

“再说一次，我请求你将你们恋爱关系里那些不专业的层面留到私下里。”王插话进来，像吃了什么恶心东西似地皱起了眉。史蒂芬忍不住笑了。

“我约上了一位漂亮女士。”托尼继续说。

“我应该嫉妒吗？”史蒂芬问。

“看情况。你是还缺一个幽默子程序的人工智能吗？”

“你的幽默感最好的时候也就是毫无价值，所以不了，谢谢。”

“你觉得我很滑稽。”托尼反唇相讥。

“没有。荒谬？肯定是的。滑稽吗？呃。”

“呃？”

“呃。”

“这场谈话和次元裂缝有什么关系？”王阴沉地打断他们。

“王，你见证了我们恋情的结束。这个男人觉得我不好玩。你有点同情心。”托尼指控他，夸张地捂紧胸口。史蒂芬翻了个白眼。

“如果是真的的话。”王几乎是渴望的回答说。

“去跟你的玩具玩去。”史蒂芬朝托尼挥挥手。

“FRIDAY不是玩具。她是一个全功能的人工智能，能用你的屁股擦地那种。”

“你要是不能帮忙——”史蒂芬开口说到。

“想起来了。就走。”托尼转过身开始往外走，“别在我不在的时候给那个阿斯加德流氓剖肝挖心啊。”

托尼再次转过来，往回走了几步，瞥了王一眼，然后同史蒂芬对视。史蒂芬立刻就看到托尼眼中闪烁着一种邪恶之光，肯定不是好事。不幸的是，他的反应还不够快。

“玩得愉快，宝贝儿。”托尼甜甜地说着，嘴咧得很开。王的眉毛立刻跳了起来，那个表情托尼将会永久珍藏，但是史蒂芬眼中迸发的怒火更加珍稀。

反思起来，托尼本来应该看好路的（并且或许得在史蒂芬抬起双手划圈圈的时候反应快点儿），当他意识到的时候他已经不知不觉地走进了刚刚打开的传送门，想要后退时它在自己的面前瞬间闭合了，留他置身于……一处沙滩。

“呃，FRI？”托尼问到，戴上眼镜看向大海。

“您在关岛，老板。要我为您安排回纽约的交通吗？”她波澜不惊地回答，将航班方案展示在托尼的眼镜上。

托尼嘴角一扬，接着笑出了声，踢起了一点沙子。

值得。

 

 

王张了张嘴但是什么也没说出口。

“别说话。”史蒂芬警告他，从他身边走过。他变化出一道传送门回到公园，斗篷跟着他戏剧性地飘摆。

王看着传送门嘶嘶地冒着火花而后合上，转头去看斯塔克被放逐前站的地方。他唇边有一点微笑滑出，极微、极小；鼻子里发出哼声，深重而愉快。他立刻摇了摇头，走出房间去继续那些神圣任务。那些书可不会自己看守自己。好吧，是几乎都不会。

 

 

托尼走出电梯抄捷径去了厨房，他有种感觉，史蒂芬应该在厨房——他喜欢把书弄得满桌子都是。但是托尼不打算撒谎，在他飞回家后心头最优先、最重要的东西是咖啡。他的装甲所能颇多，但不幸的是不能做咖啡。目前还不能。

正如他所料，史蒂芬正飘在厨房里，冷静地翻看某本梵语魔咒古籍，正像一个令人毛骨悚然的巫师，而他从不承认他是。那件斗篷天真无辜地落在他的肩膀上，保持他漂浮。托尼很清楚不能相信那件安静而腹黑的织物。他冲它眯起了眼，提醒它自己可盯着呢。这是严肃的事。斗篷抽打他的脸作为回应，恶意满满。算它有胆。

“少盯着斗篷看没准它会喜欢上你的，至少会容忍你。不过那样可是惊为天人了，所以我不会这么早就擦亮眼睛的。”史蒂芬视线都没离开书本地评论到。

“赢得那玩意儿的心惊为天人？还是让它容忍我？”托尼想要弄清楚。史蒂芬一言不发，也就一切尽在不言中。

“关岛正是好时节。”托尼开启了一场聊天，从他那漂浮的法师身边走过去，径直走向他深爱的咖啡机。

“是吗？我不知道。”

“不然就送我去北极了。”

“以后也没准儿。”

就在这时托尼注意到一摞书的后面藏了一个金色的鹿角头盔。

“那不是——”

“嗯哼。”

“我让你等等我。”托尼闷闷不乐地说。咖啡机愉快地哔哔作响，涌出热乎又美味的琼浆玉液来，落进那个已然就位等待浇灌的马克杯里。

“你那会儿忙着呢。”

“因为某些人把我放逐到了地球对面的某个岛上。”

“听起来够忙的了。”

“啊哈。”托尼拿起马克杯啜了一口，放松地叹气。他走向桌子盯着那个头盔看，拿手戳戳捅捅。

“嘿，小飞象。”托尼抬头去看史蒂芬，对方干瘪瘪地盯着他。

“小飞象？”

托尼模糊地指了指斗篷。“让你飞起来的羽毛，又大，又红，尽管很刻薄。飞行能力其实在你自己体内，史蒂芬。”他积极地追根究底。史蒂芬一言未发，只是盯着他看，眼睛随着每一个字而逐渐眯起。

“不是？”托尼冒险一问。

“不是。”

托尼满不在乎地耸了耸肩，又喝了一大口咖啡，而后将注意力转到洛基那标志性的头部装备上。

“你知道他会为了这个穿墙破壁进入斯塔克大厦吧。”托尼指出，一根手指划过金色的鹿角。

“很可能。你不应该碰它。”史蒂芬将注意力转回到自己面前摊开的书上，托尼无视了这个警告，正如他一贯的作风。

“那个会有意思的，就像夫妻熔炼*一样。一起奋战讨人嫌的挪威天神。”

 

_*couple’s bonding exercise 提升夫妻紧密度和结合度的一系列训练，比如一起去旅行啦、一起尝试新事物啦、一起跳个舞啦什么的。_

 

“没错，信任背摔*之后就应该做那个。”这句话滑出口的一瞬间史蒂芬就后悔了。该死的，太没脑子了。

 

_*trust falls 提升相互信任程度的练习，一个人故意向后倒下，相信其他人会接住他。_

 

“我的肿块还没消呢。”托尼告诉他。

“不，不会。”

“真的！我一直都能感觉到。走路的时候又疼又僵。”

“年纪大了而已。”史蒂芬消极地回答，仍旧盯着他的书本看，但是不怎么读得进去了。他以奇异的方式挺直着，默默地希望托尼能够有那么半秒钟不那么托尼，由这事过去。无可否认，那件事不是史蒂芬的什么美好回忆，他也不想再就其争辩一次。

“哦，聪明。哈哈。相当有趣。”托尼停下了，好让那一刻拉长一些，让史蒂芬的愿望破灭。

“我仍然无法相信你没接住我。”就这样。

“你还能不能由它去了？”史蒂芬“啪”地合上书把它放回桌面上，一边下落一边伸腿够着地面。

“就像你由我去了一样？”这很有趣，是个好幽默。史蒂芬简直要鼓掌了，但这不意味着他要坦诚承认托尼的机智。

“那不是我的错，是斗篷把我拽回去的。”

“那是一个信任背摔而你让我摔了。”

史蒂芬抱起胳膊皱着眉。但当他穿着破旧牛仔裤和托尼的一件Metallica* T恤时就没有他自己想要的那么威风了，雷霆万钧、披风飘飘的巫师行头不够完整，倒更像一个气急败坏的非主流少年。托尼打算把这个观察结论留在心里，他有种感觉，在把他送去北极这件事上史蒂芬可能真不是开玩笑。

 

_*Metallica，一个重金属乐队。_

 

“所以是谁先提出要做信任背摔来着？”史蒂芬最终反击了。

“这事你最好——喔！”托尼吹了口气，刚才无心地抚摸着头盔的手迅速抽了回来，零星的绯红色珠泡聚集在了他的指尖。蠢货双角。这玩意儿到底有什么意义？是托尼错过了什么吗？洛基其实是牛之神？该死的阿斯加德们。

他把马克杯放到一边，摸摸自己的手然后抬起头绝望地看着史蒂芬，伸出手去想让史蒂芬心疼地说点儿软话。“治愈我。”

“我告诉你别乱摸东西。”史蒂芬一边训斥他一边走上前来。

“洛基肯定在什么地方失心疯似地大笑呢。小混球。我饶不了他。”托尼看向一旁那个自我得意的头盔发誓说。

“是啊，我都能听见了，嘎嘎嘎嘎的。他的伟大计划马上就要付诸行动了。”史蒂芬干巴巴地说到。“让我看看。”

“在流血。”

“我看到了。手给我。”

“有点疼。”托尼低下头更近地去看自己的手指，心烦意乱地。珠泡现在汇成了细流。“好像血流成河一样。”

史蒂芬用手腕把托尼的手拉过来，近距离检查。“你就是划了一下。”他面无表情地宣布。

“可深了。”托尼坚持说。

“纸划的。”

“我快死了。”

“早着呢。”

“你无情。咱们说话这会儿你的一生挚爱就在流血呢。”

“说的是你自己吗？”史蒂芬抬起头来一笑。

“哈。想想办法啊，魔法汉，你要失去梦中情人了。”

“没准以后他就不这么烦人了。”

“哦，我的心。”托尼向后一个踉跄，手从史蒂芬的手掌里滑脱了。“抓住我，史蒂芬，我要倒了。”托尼说完，以手覆额并闭起了眼，模仿着过去那种虚弱的少女，实打实地向后倒下。

“托尼！”史蒂芬突然向前一把抓住他的腰（不怪他，那是最容易抓到的地方）。托尼挪开一只手冲史蒂芬眨巴眼睛，然后看向斗篷。

“斗篷把你拽回去的，个鬼。”托尼一边争辩一边朝斗篷点点头，它这次可大合时宜地没有阻止史蒂芬营救托尼。

“而你这么做就是为了证明那个。”

“但我是对的！上次是你让我摔下的。”

“对夹在你和一个爆裂的骷髅头中间的男人这样指控有些鲁莽了。”史蒂芬指出，托尼大部分的重量仍然压在他的手臂上。这主要是因为托尼是个混球，他想看看史蒂芬能站在那以这种危险的姿势抱他多久。

“我本来觉得你不敢的，但是之后你确实那样做了，所以……”

“无耻。”

“至极。”托尼表示同意。

他们就那样又站了一会儿。好吧，是一个站着，另一个斜着。

“打算站回自己的脚上吗？”史蒂芬问。

“不，我觉得挺舒服的。怎么？累了？”

“没。”

“你就是。”

“激我放手是吗？”

“你打算摔我个屁墩儿。”

“不会。即使你在引诱我。”

“所以你就打算一直这么站着，揽着我。”

“奉陪到底。”

“你可真甜，宝贝儿。”

史蒂芬撤手。

托尼向后踉跄，放声大笑，等他重新站稳史蒂芬已经回去看起书了，毫不关心。

“告诉过你了。”一个刚刚差点摔了个屁墩儿的人怎么能这么洋洋得意，史蒂芬不明白。

史蒂芬还没说话，FRIDAY就插进来了。“彼得在楼下想要见您，老板。”她把彼得的声音接到了厨房来。

“啊，伙计们？斯塔克先生？喂？”

“嘿，孩子，怎么了？”

“……你说让我放学后过来一趟，你好运行一遍那个新——”彼得犹豫着说。

“装甲功能。没错。太好了我已经不在关岛了。”最后一点儿他特意咕哝出来专门给房间里的另一个人听。史蒂芬对那次临时流放毫无悔意并且不予评论。

“关岛？什么意思。”彼得接话，听力一如往常地格外敏锐。

“别管那个了，巫师的诡计而已，你知道这位伏地魔都能干出什么来。上来吧，我们在厨房。”史蒂芬听到这个比喻气愤地一哼，托尼差一点没忍住吐舌头的欲望。他能做得比那强。差一点而已。

那一端沉默了。

“岁月催人老啊孩子。”过了一会儿后托尼催促到。

“就是——哦天，你们两个没在……搞事情，对吧？又？”听起来彼得更希望钻进地缝里。

“可见的未来里都不会有任何要搞的事情，相信我。”史蒂芬阴恻恻地说到，从书后朝托尼危险地一瞥。

“我——呃——”彼得开始口吃，他真的不知道该说什么。托尼从他的嗓音里能听出他撒丫子跑回家的强烈愿望。

“我们不是在——天哪，帕克，快进电梯吧。”

“对。是的。电梯。好的。没问题，斯塔克先生。”连接断开了。

“我焦虑的小蛛。”托尼充满喜爱地评论到，拿起咖啡杯走出去见彼得。

“你要知道他得容忍你，几天一次。每个人都会因此焦虑的。”史蒂芬冷冰冰地说。

“鄙人不胜荣宠。”

“继续自我催眠。”

托尼走过了史蒂芬的视线。终于，安静了。除了斗篷时不时的飘动声，一切静谧。史蒂芬终于可以专心看——

“斯塔克先生，你流血了！”彼得恐慌的声音震荡在房间的每个角落。

史蒂芬叹口气，选了几册书。又是一个圣所之夜。

 

 

“好了吗，亲爱的？”托尼在洗手间喊他。

“还有完吗。”

“完什么，小糖糖？”

“我知道你在干嘛。”

“我不知道你在说什么，甜豆儿。”

史蒂芬翻了个白眼，把注意力转回到镜子里，他要开始严正地同那些倒霉的衬衫纽扣无声斗争了。他用一只手抓住最顶上的扣子，尽力稳住，然后努力把它扣进匹配的扣眼里。那颗扣子从他手中滑脱了两次。这是真正的折磨，再有四秒钟史蒂芬就要烧了这件该死的衬衫了。

然后它扣进去了。这个操蛋的扣子扣进了那个操蛋的扣眼而他离征服这件操蛋的礼服衬衫近了操蛋的一步。他给了自己片刻来享受胜利，而后继续。

“等我一下，”史蒂芬喊回去，“马上搞定。”

击败两颗。这个男人是谁？是他。他不应该为了衬衫纽扣就兴奋的。何况还没完成。

“你超火辣。”托尼点评到，一边调整袖口一边走进来。

“你只喜欢我不穿衣服。”史蒂芬回答。

托尼笑了。“罪恶。”

三颗了。小小的胜利。

“老板，波茨女士朝房间走来了。”FRIDAY知会他们。

“来催的，”托尼咕哝说，“她擅长这个。”

斯蒂芬微微一笑，但并不十分真诚。他需要托尼闭上嘴，因为第四颗扣子就是不肯——再次从他手里滑脱，该死。

“需要帮助吗？”托尼问着，但并没有朝史蒂芬走近。就是试试水先，这是合理的。

“不。”

这时有人敲门。“托尼？”佩珀喊。

“我们穿好了！（We’re decent!）”托尼喊了回去。佩珀进来的时候他绽开了一个微笑。

“好多词都能形容你，托尼，但我觉得‘正直（decent）’不是其中之一。”她回答说。

“你也好啊。”

纽扣再次滑脱了，从他颤抖的手指间滑脱。史蒂芬可以发誓，他们就是组队来对付他的，每多尝试一次手就抖得更厉害一点。

“日。”他压着呼吸自语到。他注意到托尼朝镜子里看了他一眼，但是没说什么。明智的决定。

“你看起来美极了。”托尼恭维佩珀，将她拉近抱了一下。“但你已经知道这一点了。”

“我总是这么美。”佩珀笑着，开了个玩笑。

“无法反驳。”

“客人快到齐了。我知道你多喜欢戏剧化的登场，但是现在最好往下走了。”

“看见没？来催的。我说什么来着。”

史蒂芬愉快地哼哼了两声，完全是为了托尼的面子，根本就没注意托尼说了什么，因为这个倒霉扣子就是不肯进到那个操蛋的——

“该死。”它又从他手上滑脱了。

“别急。”佩珀修正说，对史蒂芬来说过于温柔了，而这还令他更加紧绷起来。他就是该死的没用。他能穿上一件操蛋的衬衫也不需要她的同情。

“待会儿楼下见，佩。”托尼平静地说，给了她一个警告意味的微笑并示意她出去。佩珀点点头满怀感激地接受了。

“只是别——你知道，其实大概也没关系。没人指望托尼·斯塔克准时。”佩珀朝史蒂芬的方向又看了一眼然后溜出了房间，轻轻地关上门。

房间安静了。

史蒂芬仍然跟第四颗扣子胶着着。

“你在我身边没必要如履薄冰。”

“哈，我当然需要。你会拿魔法火鞭抽我或者把我扔进澳大利亚的荒漠中间。”托尼反击到，仍然没有朝史蒂芬走近。

“我能自己穿好。”史蒂芬平静地坚持。

“没说你不能。”托尼保证。“但是说不定我能帮忙加快一点进度。”啊，这可能不是正确的措辞。

“抱歉，我花太久了吗？”史蒂芬的声音阴沉又单一。

“啊，我不是那个意思。他们只是扣子，史蒂芬。”托尼开始朝他走去，温和地说着，一点也没有居高临下的意思。“你每天都在保护这颗星球免受异世界的威胁，其中有一半甚至根本无人能够理解。我觉得我帮你扣两颗扣子也没什么。”

第四颗小混球从他手指间再次滑落，史蒂芬马上就要摧毁这整件该死的衬衫了。他把目光从那颗滑唧唧的小混蛋移到镜子里，然后眉头皱得更紧。

“我差一颗系不上。”史蒂芬咬紧下颔。他系不上一颗该死的扣子。喔嚯，系上了三颗，在该死的错误的扣眼里。“我都干了什么啊。”

“哈，我不知道应该什么时候提醒你。”

“在一开始。在我继续错下去之前。”

“你刚刚一副‘我能做到’的顽固样。不想破坏你的氛围啊。”

史蒂芬由衷地叹了口气。看起来最终还是衬衫征服了他。真棒。

托尼走上前去，在后面环住史蒂芬的肩膀。他十分甘愿。

“看，情况是，”托尼开始解开那些扣错的纽扣，“你和我，我们是一个团队。也就是说，你的胜利就是我的胜利，反之亦然。失败同样。”

“如果你要滔滔不绝了——”

“安静，这回让我当回聪明人，”托尼插话进来，让史蒂芬无法得体地打断他。他开始对付史蒂芬的衬衫扣子，留下最顶上一颗没系。

“我们是一个组合，二人合一。史蒂芬和托尼对抗全世界，这样那样，灵魂啊材料的。一个团队，托尼队。”

“托尼队？有没有人曾告诉过你，你的谦逊程度是多么令人惊叹。”

“没缺过。重点是，”托尼现在搞定四颗扣子了，“你我同舟共济。所以要是我脑子不清楚想要针对谁，你得朝我喷水给我拉回来。要是你在用你那些魔法忍术对付什么坏人，我同你并肩作战。要是罗杰斯犯浑让我想把他的睫毛拔下来，你就巧妙地帮我绊倒他。要是我晚上睡不着觉，我的背后交给你，字面意义的，然后一切都会解决的。所以要是你搞不定几颗不听话的扣子，你可以靠我打败它们，把它们送进该去的地方。”托尼已经系好了最后一颗扣子，正把手搭在史蒂芬胸膛上，一边唇角迅速勾起了一个笑来。

“我们是超棒的胡子兄弟。”托尼开心地总结。

“你毁了这一刻。”

“没那回事。”

“毁了，彻彻底底。”

“我要印在T恤上。”

“天哪，为什么非得是你呢。”

“因为我们是灵魂伴侣。别反驳史蒂芬，要做爱，不要作战。”

他们全都笑了。史蒂芬用胳膊圈住托尼的腰将他拉近，紧紧贴在一起，托尼的手仍然放在他的胸膛上。

“你把我的外套弄出褶子了。”托尼报怨说。

“你的褶子就是我的褶子。褶子队。”

“那我们就全都皱巴巴了，这毫无用处。”

“但是我们登对。”

“会让别人想歪的。”

“你什么时候在乎别人怎么想了？”

“呃，我想想。从不在乎。”托尼靠上来在史蒂芬的唇上印下一吻。他需不需要踮个脚？嗯哼。史蒂芬会指出来吗？当然。

“这是不是意味着你的矮小就是我的矮小。”史蒂芬靠着他轻语。

“滚开。”托尼咬了口史蒂芬的嘴唇，史蒂芬轻笑出声。

“我们该下楼了。”史蒂芬向后退开去拿放在床上的外套。

“你先请，蜜桃。”托尼坚持着，一手殷勤地朝门示意。史蒂芬翻了个白眼。

“你就是想看我的屁股。”

“没错，所以？”

史蒂芬穿上外套，托尼走上前去帮他抻直。“你看上去真是风度翩翩。”

“你看上去还行吧，我估计。”史蒂芬微微笑着回答。

托尼跟在史蒂芬后面出了房间，确实盯着他的屁股看了，没羞没臊。史蒂芬也没法怪他：谁让他的屁股这么棒呢。

当然，他们一走到台阶处托尼就赶到了史蒂芬前面来进行自己戏剧化的出场。托尼的脚刚踏上台阶，预先精心准备的室内烟火（史蒂芬试图说服托尼不要摆弄那个但是失败了）就从两侧绽放了，房间被点亮，本就震耳欲聋的音乐爆发了。

“吃吃喝喝，开开心心！我们一起来辞旧迎新！”托尼朝整个房间大喊，大大地笑着，胳膊伸开。每个人都振奋起来——甚至娜塔都参与进来了——并且，没错，托尼像一块被忽视的海绵一样吸收着这一切。史蒂芬忍不住翻了——又一个——白眼，托尼总是对他产生这种效果。

当托尼抓着他的胳膊走下台阶时史蒂芬甚至并未介意。公开展示恋情并非他的风格，但是管它呢，史蒂芬现在乐于给予。

那是非常不凡的一夜。酒精到处都是，食物迅速光盘，震耳欲聋的音乐对此也有贡献。

几乎他们认识的每个人都被卷了进来，即使弗瑞都和别人站在一起。尽管史蒂芬不会用“和蔼可亲地闲聊”这种描述来形容他。他更像是在……对每个胆敢靠近他四英里半径内的所有人一视同仁地投去一种集中的、评判式的“我不赞同”的注视。也就是说房间内无人幸免。史蒂芬对此表示尊重。

出于佳节团圆的精神，索尔把洛基带了过来，尽管托尼曾并不委婉地暗示过不欢迎邪恶的幼稚兄弟们。然而在史蒂芬看来，洛基似乎表现良好。在洛基把半瓶红酒变成绵羊血之前史蒂芬没能抓到他，但是他乐于放过洛基这次。他有种感觉，这是洛基一种扭曲的伸出橄榄枝的方式，毕竟他才毁了半瓶不是吗。先前的困扰和紧张的怀疑放到一边，史蒂芬不得不承认洛基让索尔很开心，而今晚就应该是一个让人们开怀纵情的夜晚。一年就只一次也不算多，特别是在经历了灭霸那一堆烂事之后。他就让洛基潜伏着吧。

然后那边是彼得。佩珀高兴地给史蒂芬重述了一遍彼得是如何实打实地拉着梅姨的手把她拖进来的，带着“是托尼·斯塔克的新年派对！哇哦！”的无法自胜的狂喜几乎变成了百米冲刺。值得赞扬的是，他只被绊倒了两次就参与到了托尼和班纳那漫长又艰深的对话里：有机化学的错综复杂和不仅在分子层面而是亚原子层面操控粒子的科技领域的潜在未来，或者其它什么类似的东西。史蒂芬并没有真的在听，当他们三个人在一起的时候总是能陷入激动的口若悬河的科技探讨中，史蒂芬毋用费心去翻译。让托尼享受乐子吧。

史蒂芬离远了一点，去和克里斯汀闲聊，然后把她介绍给了王。王正勉勉强强地允许自己被强迫花费一个晚上参与到人类互动中来，之后王搭讪上了娜塔莎听她讲自己收集的托尼糗事（尽管不得不承认，这其实算不上搭讪，因为是娜塔莎激动地想要分享，要是她不想，史蒂芬认为他没有办法从她那套出任何话）。后来不知怎么的，他们开始进行一场智力辩论，关于托尼将会（或者大概已经）给一堆会说话的石头授予什么称号。寇格对各种各样的地外社会政治学有着非一般的热情，史蒂芬对此所知不多，但还是乐于看到一场生动的辩论。反正寇格不会知道史蒂芬在他讲话的时候自行编造了一半的星球和它们的政治组织间的细微差别，他不会感到受伤的。

看起来斗篷也过得挺愉快的，显然它正沉浸在和那只史蒂芬叫作两脚浣熊的生物的争论里。这具体是怎么发生的，或者为什么会发生，在史蒂芬看来或许无需找出答案。宇宙间的一些谜题应该保持神秘。

他早就把扣子给忘了，但帮他系上扣子的那双手令人无法忘怀。史蒂芬有一会儿没看到托尼了，而且已经将近午夜。他环视了一圈房间，但是没找到。这不是个好兆头，史蒂芬开始自动搜寻起罗杰斯来，发现他正和巴恩斯贴在一起。他又搜寻洛基，也一眼就找着了，这几乎让他把“身陷战斗”从列表里划掉了，但史蒂芬还没准备现在就放松防备。

“呼。”熟悉的嗓音落进了他的耳朵，同时一双手从后面抱住了他。史蒂芬没有跳起来。他没有。他是至尊法师，秘术大师，才不会被吓到。

“找我呢？”托尼问。史蒂芬转过来，往后退了一点。托尼的手滑到了他的腰上。房间很暗，周围人很多，多到没人会真的发现点什么的，但是托尼没有抱紧。

“我以为没准洛基正在盆栽后面想勒死你。”

“啊，你在担心我。”

“轻微关心。”

“快午夜了。”

“恭喜，你会读表。”

“准备好迎接新的一年了吗？”

“和你在一起的又一年？”

“看起来是呢。”

“准备好了。不然还能如何。”

“真浪漫。一个让我称心如意的男人。”

“现在这种感觉是相互的了。”史蒂芬把手放到了托尼的胳膊上。

“史蒂芬，你真肉麻。”托尼现在是真正地笑了起来，像超新星一般闪耀。

“我能说什么，我爱上了的人有本事让我哑口无言啊。”

“哦？他肯定是个超棒的人。”

“他确实超棒。”史蒂芬同意。

“他肯定还超级火辣。”

“他也这样觉得。”

托尼咧嘴一笑：“我敢保证他还是这个房间里最聪明的。当然要给你留着。”

“最好的才能给我。”

“他肯定特别酷才能让你深陷其中。”

“不如说是幸运。”

“绝对非常幸运。而且轻而易举就能成为你遇上的吻技最棒的人。”

“他擅长的还有很多。”

“听起来是个真正的尤物，那家伙。”

“哪天你得见见他，我觉得你们有很多共同点，不管你可能不会太喜欢他。”

“啊哦，这很有可能。”

“没关系，我替咱们两个爱他。”

“这是我听过最甜蜜又最可怕的话了。这就能看出来我们在一起多棒，宝——”

“别说出来。”

“我什么也没打算说。”

“嗯哼，别毁了气氛。”

“真的，我什么也没打算说。”

“原谅我无法相信这一点。”史蒂芬抬了抬一边眉毛，但是仍然笑着。

“叭。我刚刚要说的是‘叭’。”过了一会儿后托尼说。

“那是什么鬼？”

“我也不确定。小孩子说的话吧。”托尼承认到。

“小孩子？你多大，八岁？”

“彼得总是叭叭个没完还什么耶来耶去的。显然生物考试以后一个人可以用‘耶’吵得满楼都是。那孩子真是让我莫名其妙。”

“得有人让你时刻准备着。”

“所以我有你啊。”

“两个人才能干得过来，还得是个好日子。并且我是前神经外科专家，现秘术大师兼地球守卫者。”

“我感觉被你们组团针对了。”托尼看着那个巨大的全息屏幕上的时钟。

“三十秒。现在该去和别人亲吻了。有话快说，要不就永远别放屁。”

“俗话不是这么说的。”

“我总觉得这话有点残忍。”

“等等，你真以为那句话是这样的？*”

 

_*托尼说的是：Speak or forever hold your pee. 有话现在说不然就永远憋着别尿。原话应该是Speak or forever hold your peace. 用在基督教婚礼上，神父询问是否有人反对这桩婚姻，如果有，这是你最后提出意见的机会，不然就请永远保持和平。_

 

“很多俗话细想起来都很诡异。等我想想，有了，‘日了狗了’。”

 

_*托尼说的是：Screw the pooch. 强迫一条杂种狗。嗯，字面就是那个意思，用于表达把事情搞砸（别问我是怎么引伸的……）。_

 

“无法相信四十多年来你都以为那句话真的是‘别放屁’。”

托尼微笑不语。

音乐声落下了，这是安排好的，此时房间了爆发出尖叫声，“十！”

“我永久失聪了，”史蒂芬哀悼说，“这个分贝级别对长期保持听力水平毫无益处。”

“别牢骚了。”

“听力损失不是闹着玩的。”

他们两个都没有加入到倒计时之中，但是全都转头去看全息屏幕，在时间变成0:00前挽着彼此的手臂度过今年的最后几秒钟。每个人都大声喊出他们的新年祝福，另一蔟更为热情的“室内烟火”从墙里的什么地方爆发了出来，同再次增强起来的音乐比着哪个声大。呐喊，无休止的香槟碰撞充斥着房间的每个角落。

史蒂芬和托尼当然没有去关注周围的吵吵闹闹，他们有更为紧急的事情要做。那个吻绝对算不上纯洁，但是史蒂芬清楚周围还有其他人，特别是彼得，因此当托尼试图把舌头滑进他嘴里的时候他没怎么合作。举止文雅，就为了这个而已，他之后会补上这个吻的。

“到了新年立志的时间。”托尼说，笑容里带着不应该属于他这个发誓要少吃碳水多睡觉的人的急切。

史蒂芬眯起了眼睛。因为他没打算那么做，不是吗。

“你干什么去了，斯塔克？”

托尼眨巴了下眼睛然后走了。也许是因为他的好奇心已经病态了，但也依然很奇怪，他居然让托尼离开了，看着他穿过那群熟人的海洋，挤开一条路走上了奎尔正在打碟的那处舞台。

托尼也很惊讶。他本以为自己会被什么魔法套索绊住或者掉进一个通向墨西哥的传送门，但他竟然一路顺利地走到了舞台。他从桌上拿起话筒，同奎尔交换了一个笑容，然后转向观众。音乐停了，聊天声跟着消失。

“玩得好吗？肯定很好，”托尼朝大家笑着，“我的聚会就是超棒。但这是新年，我们有一个烦人的新年立志传统，所以我看不如我来替大家开个头。”

他的目光跨过整个房间同史蒂芬对视，笑得更开，一根手指指向他。一束聚光灯打在史蒂芬身上，让处在相对昏暗中的其他人都能清清楚楚地看到他。托尼等了片刻，觉得地板没准儿会突然陷落让他掉进大洋里。无事发生，好极了。

目光锁定史蒂芬，托尼继续说：“那个人，是我一生挚爱。”房间里响起了不少表示喜爱的低语，甜美的笑声和几声倒彩（感谢克林特），托尼还很确定他听到了罗迪喃喃自语：“我的老天爷啊。”这一切都让他笑得更加开怀。史蒂芬一定会杀了他的，这个新年好得史无前例。

“新的一年我决定，确保每天都让他知道他对我的非凡意义，即使有时候他是个混球。尽管得承认一般我是犯混那个，而且我相信你们对此都有亲身经历，但是这点跑题了。”托尼刚刚是在史蒂芬脸上看到了一丝笑意吗？肯定是。他尽管抱起胳膊吧，托尼才刚刚开始。

他朝奎尔一挥手，重重点头：“音乐。”

史蒂芬身上的聚光灯熄灭了，准确无误的鼓点响起，托尼跟着它轻踏鞋跟。几秒后吉他进来，托尼抬头去看史蒂芬。

“《碎布娃娃》？不是吧？”史蒂芬朝他做口型。房间还没有昏暗到辨别不出来的程度，灯光纯粹就是为了惹恼史蒂芬的。托尼会心一笑，史蒂芬摇了摇头，但依然注视着托尼。托尼开始跟着节奏摆胯，在众人的关注之下更来劲了。在歌词响起前的最后几段旋律里，托尼假装用手拨弄并不存在的吉他。

“碎布娃娃，活在电影里！”托尼激情洋溢地拨弦，也不是完全的荒腔走板，娜塔莎赞同的声音从某处传来。“火辣流浪汉，小可爱叫我爹地，”他空出来的手指向史蒂芬，好像还有人不知道他是唱给谁的一样。“你这么好，他们永远不会见你从后门离去。”

史蒂芬的身体语言显出他并没有那样狂热，但托尼还是不为所动地继续唱着，激情四射地随着鼓点踩拍子，像平时一样做得不怎么样但十分享受。被关注啊，是吧？

“火热的时光，要赶紧珍惜。”他冲史蒂芬眨眼，史蒂芬没有回应。

“过来看看我吧，不要介意。碎布娃娃，你不愿帮我吗，就像从前一样。”

整个房间都很开心，跟着他一起摇摆，笑声震天地参与其中。有些人开始鼓掌。托尼对自己满意得不行，并且表现了出来。

“我感觉自己就像一个坏小子，嗯就像一个坏小子。”确实。他确实如此。

“我正在撕碎一个碎布娃娃， 就像扔掉旧玩具一样。”这也许不是最好的爱情歌曲，但也是一首棒呆的歌了。托尼带着无法自制的狂热唱着，随着满心的欢喜跳舞，而与此同时他真正的“心”正危险地盯着他。

无论如何他唱到了第二段都没有被扔到月球上，那会儿托尼已经完全满足了。

“爱你宝贝儿！”他冲史蒂芬大喊，将话筒扔到一边笑得像个灾星。他跳下舞台，太空铁匠*的声音从扩音器里继续传来。

 

_*Aerosmith，上面那首歌的原唱乐队。_

 

托尼目光锁定了史蒂芬，一路上都在看着他笑。路上他被人拍了一下后背，交换了几个含笑的点头，克里斯汀替所有人给了他一拳。史蒂芬的目光阴沉沉地不快。那只让托尼笑得更开怀了。

“好歌，对吧？”托尼真正地来到他近旁，胳膊环住他的腰。

“你简直令人无法忍受。”

“没错，但你就是因为这个爱我的。”

“除了这点。没准儿。”

“骗子。你就指着这个活呢。”

“是，没错，我都忘了我多喜欢当着所有熟人的面被叫‘火辣流浪汉’了。”

“大家应该了解真相。”

史蒂芬看着托尼，陷入沉思。

“怎么了？我脸上有东西？”

“没有。”他转过身，拉着托尼的手腕往外走。

“我们去哪——是去我以为的那个地方吗？”

“没错。”

“噢，太棒了。”

“流放你也无法让你闭嘴，显然无视你——”

“是怒视我。”托尼纠正。

“无视你。现在我要找点不一样的办法让你闭嘴了。”

“我喜欢这个走向。”

史蒂芬转过头来笑，领着托尼走出房间。

“我要被睡了！”托尼朝着房间喊，但音乐声音依然那么大没有人能听到的。

“别废话！”娜塔喊回来。

“这真是个好消息！性爱是一个绝佳的——”索尔开口了，但是托尼无法听到这句令人惊奇的话的全部，因为史蒂芬把他拉进了一个传送门，通向他们的卧室，并在身后迅速关上了它。

“你永远不会闭嘴，是吧？”史蒂芬问着，转向托尼。

“都这么说。”

“那我来让你让你闭嘴。”史蒂芬一边逼近一边向他保证。

“做我的——”史蒂芬抓住他的外套翻领用力地吻上了他，立刻敲开了他的嘴，舌尖扫过他的双唇并用牙轻咬。托尼也马上打开了牙关，用湿滑的舌迎上他。

史蒂芬同他交缠在一起，同时推着他向后走到床边，并让他的衣服瞬间消失了。

“我要操你。”史蒂芬一边下达通知一边暂时松开两人的唇舌，眼中闪过狡黠的精光。他把自己衣衫完整的胯挤进托尼赤裸的双腿中间，让他感受自己勃起后硬梆梆的线条。

“棒呆了。”托尼回答着，眼中闪烁着激动的神采，瞳孔也已然闪动着。

“我说过让你闭嘴来着。”

“我确定你说的是你来使我闭嘴。”

史蒂芬推了他一把，托尼仰倒在了床上，手撑住床垫上，笑着看向史蒂芬。史蒂芬把膝盖压到床上，打开托尼的胯，双手碰着托尼的脸颊，用颤抖的拇指轻轻抚摸。

“我是说过。”史蒂芬轻语，有意盯着托尼看，眼神迷醉，手指勾勒着他颧骨的轮廓，之后是嘴唇的弧度。托尼伸出了舌头，碰到了史蒂芬的拇指间，轻轻舔了上去。史蒂芬靠得更近，弯下腰朝着托尼耳边低语：“往后退。”他呼吸中的轻抖和声音中的喘息让托尼的脊柱为之一颤，他服从了，翻过去跪趴着挪向了床头，确保史蒂芬能最好地看清他的屁股。

“转过来。”史蒂芬命令着，仍旧远远地跪在床沿处，开始着手解自己的扣子。托尼依言而行，转过来背靠床头板，两腿大开地坐着，手放在立起的膝盖上。显然，没有什么是需要想象的了。

“喜欢吗？”托尼取笑到。

“一如既往地喜欢。”史蒂芬真诚地回答，解开了最后一颗扣子。同系上它们相比，解开轻而易举。他把衬衫脱下扔到了地板上，露出轮廓分明的胸膛和腹部，托尼喜欢用舌头和牙齿描摹其上的线条。史蒂芬可以让自己的衣服直接消失，就像他对托尼做的那样，但那就失去了乐趣，他需要片刻来享受现在的风景。

“摸摸你自己。”史蒂芬一边解开皮带一边指挥他。托尼一手从膝盖沿着大腿内侧滑了下来，抚弄了一下自己挺立的部位，然后向下挤压抚摸自己的囊袋。托尼露骨地舔了一下自己的另一只手，直直地看进史蒂芬的眼睛，然后同样向下抚摸。他握住自己的阴茎，卷起手轻轻抽动，唇间滑出一声满足的软吟。

“慢点。”托尼照做了，头呻吟着后仰，因为服从史蒂芬的命令而更加难以自抑。史蒂芬又站到了床边，踢掉鞋让裤子滑落，脱下剩余的衣服重新落回床垫上。他的也已经沉甸甸地满胀着，托尼缓慢地自慰、沉浸在自渎中的画面难以置信地令他发硬。

他爬到托尼跟前，在他的双腿间跪了下来，立刻将托尼的手挡开亲自上阵，用手指轻轻地滑过托尼的阴茎看着他扭动身体渴求更多的摩擦。史蒂芬没有满足他。相反，他召唤出一束细细的绳索缠住了托尼的双腕，把它们推向头顶，让绳索将托尼的手腕绑到了床头。托尼的眼睛瞪大着舔了舔嘴唇，试图挣动束缚。它们纹丝不动。

“我猜这意味着你要延长前戏了。”托尼观察着说，并不全是报怨。

“我猜也是。”史蒂芬表示同意，弯下去亲吻托尼。他一手扶着床头板，一手插进托尼的发间，然后沿着脖颈下滑支撑住托尼的头方便自己侵略他的口腔。他时而沉浸在托尼口腔的热度里时而轻咬他的双唇，然后用自己的舌头扫过它们。房间足够安静，不断加深的喘息和轻柔的亲吻声都听得一清二楚。托尼渴求的呻吟落进了史蒂芬的口腔，因为史蒂芬没有适时地用手照顾他的阴茎，他向前挺动胯部。史蒂芬笑了，但是并未妥协。

令托尼不满的是，他反而抽身后退了。

“我得说，论起性感，后退可不如前——”托尼因为胯部被突然一拽而惊呼出声，他几乎完全躺在了床上，只有双手仍被牢牢地捆在头顶以上，肩膀被枕头支撑着。

“喋喋不休也一样。”

“礼物也是诅咒啊。更多的是礼物，我觉得。”

史蒂芬在托尼直直立起的膝盖间挪得更近，倾身去吻托尼的一侧脖颈。他一只手仍然支撑着床垫，另一只手在颤抖着描画着托尼脖子的另一侧。他的手向下滑，来回抚过托尼的胸膛，勾勒着托尼坚持要带的那个装甲单元。史蒂芬在他的敏感处咬了下去，就在耳朵下面一点，引出托尼一声惊喘，既而是倒抽气。史蒂芬吮了下去，在托尼的脖子上吮出了印迹。

“你就是想让所有人看出我是你的。”托尼控诉到。

“根据我们活跃聚会气氛所用的方式和你在所有人面前送我的一点小礼物，我想不管我在你脖子上留下多少印迹都没有人对你是我的有任何怀疑。”史蒂芬的手指转而去逗弄托尼的乳头，突然地扭动它，同时在托尼的脖子上种下又一个新鲜的痕迹。托尼又是一声喘息，呻吟声随之而来。托尼的头倒向了一侧，更好地露出脖子，他抬起膝盖去蹭史蒂芬的胯，而后者正继续在他的喉咙处种草莓。史蒂芬的手从他的乳头滑下，不着痕迹地轻抚过他的身体，轻到足以引发托尼一阵不由自主的微颤，沿着脊椎直冲而上。

满意于托尼彻底变得五彩纷呈的脖颈，史蒂芬转向了肩膀，在上面和锁骨处留下细碎的吻。他游移的手仍在继续，从托尼的腹部扫过，摸索着那里棱角分明的肌肉线条。他朝托尼的肩膀咬了下去，引发了身下人的又一次吸气。托尼挣了一下，但绳子把他的手腕拦住了。

“你是晚上没吃饭，还是怎么着？”

史蒂芬只是贴着托尼的皮肤轻笑，他不为所动，在托尼的皮肤上又吸又咬留下淤青和痕迹，一边继续一边在上面舔过去。

当史蒂芬的手终于，终于向下滑过他的肚脐，抚过他轻颤的、被冷落的坚硬之处时，托尼的呼吸都为之一颤。然而，这并没有让他轻松一点，因为史蒂芬继续向下，握住了他的囊袋，接着按压他的会阴和入口处。

史蒂芬抵着托尼的肩膀喃喃了什么听不清的话，托尼不由自主地绷紧了，他清楚接下来要发生什么。冰凉的触感伴着水声贯穿了他，让他清醒起来并比之前更加放松。这种感觉不差，托尼只是不喜欢他的后穴感到冰冷，即使只是那么一秒。史蒂芬送进来的手指是顺滑的。他什么时候弄的？托尼不清楚，但这点突然间不重要了，因为史蒂芬正将一根润滑的手指推进托尼体内，撑开边缘，然后在相对容易中推进到最后一个指节。

“这么紧，”史蒂芬取笑着，弯曲一根手指去找寻托尼的前列腺。

“日你。”托尼的反击没什么力度。

“下次吧。”史蒂芬同意。

“还以为你要让我闭嘴呢。”托尼呼了口气。史蒂芬再次咬上他的脖颈作为报复，同时找到了托尼的前列腺按压上去。托尼挺起身子弯进了史蒂芬怀里，手腕扯动了束缚。

史蒂芬探进了另一根手指，他的手轻微抖着，但是足以完成此项工作。他慢慢地抽出送进，尽可能地蹭过托尼的前列腺，然后将手指分成剪刀状，一边在他的身体上又舔又咬一边将他打开。

“操。”托尼喘着粗气，腿打得更开给史蒂芬以更大空间。

史蒂芬离开托尼的脖子，向后坐在脚跟上，手仍旧动作着。他将第三根手指送了进去，用另一只颤抖的手滑过托尼的大腿，在连接处停下来，用拇指抚摸着托尼柔软的大腿内侧和腹股沟。

“天呐。够了，操我。”托尼呼出一口气，身体因为前列腺被持续按压刺激而弯起。史蒂芬看着自己的手指没入托尼心甘情愿为他打开的身体里，如是多次，才最终完全退了出来，托尼的后穴因为突然的空虚而颤动。

史蒂芬靠过去，一只手放在托尼身侧，一只手伸过去拉过绑着托尼的绳索扯开，看着它们在自己无声的指令下分解散开，如他所愿在他的手中消失不见。托尼的手臂落了下来。

“转过去。”史蒂芬温柔地命令，后退一些好给对方以空间。托尼什么也没说，只是遵从命令转过去趴下，手臂在身前叠起。

“跪着。”

“专横。”托尼咕哝着，屁股因此被突然掴了一掌，引得他一声惊叫。他撑起身体跪起来，手肘撑在床上。史蒂芬又掴了他一掌，击在刚刚留下的那片泛红之处，让托尼再次叫出了声。

“我又干什么了？”托尼抗议。

“什么也没干。”史蒂芬愉快地回答。托尼盯着自己前方的枕头看。

没有如托尼所愿地操进去，史蒂芬将托尼的大腿打得更开，自己也跪在了床垫上，用手肘支撑身体。他分开托尼的臀瓣，迅速地从他的囊袋重重舔到了穴口，激出托尼一句“草，史蒂芬！”。史蒂芬吻上他的褶皱，用舌头舔吮，直到那双强壮的大腿开始颤抖。然后他用力压了上去，舌头在托尼已然放松的入口摆动。

“史蒂芬！”托尼呼吸乱了，向后迎上那条戏弄他的舌头。史蒂芬把舌头探了进去，因为托尼唇间泻出的细碎呻吟而激动。他将舌头退出吸吮起来，然而又突然探了回去，弯起舌头顶住那圈紧致肌肉的另一侧。托尼的手指扣住了床单，紧紧抓着。

托尼开始胡言乱语。“操我，操我，史蒂芬。天呐。”他向后迎上史蒂芬的舌头。史蒂芬将它卷起，突然间不是只有两只手分开托尼的臀瓣了，而是又多了一双，一只挨着史蒂芬的舌头滑进去两根手指，一只向下抚弄托尼的囊袋。他没有照顾托尼的阴茎，任它晃荡在两腿中间，沉甸甸地溢出前液。托尼抗拒着，大声呻吟，史蒂芬用力按压他体内的那束神经，分开两指撑开，而后又滑进去另一根手指。

“史蒂芬，史蒂芬，史蒂芬！操我！”托尼的膝盖跪不住了，浪荡着语无伦次。史蒂芬继续又吮又舔，并用舌头刺入，用手指推挤，分开，揉捏。

他向后退去，托尼因为突然的失落而呻吟。史蒂芬跪了下来，伸出颤抖的双手——现在只有一双了——抚过托尼的臀尖并下滑至大腿，而后靠得近些，往自己那硬得发疼的部位抹上润滑。他一手稳住托尼的腰调整好位置，花了片刻欣赏自己的唾液亮晶晶地从托尼的洞口漫出来。他不再捉弄托尼，顺利地一插到底。

“史蒂芬！”托尼哭叫出声，头垂到了床上。史蒂芬呻吟着将自己送到最深，两手抓住托尼胯部，立刻退出来接着再次直击花心。

“操，托尼。”他喘着粗气，无情地抽送着他润滑的、紧绷的灼热硬物。一击接一击，之后他开始变换角度寻找那一点。他试了几次，终于引得托尼在他身下哭喊了出来，拱起身子向后迎上他的冲撞，大口喘息着。

史蒂芬重新加速，毫不留情地撞击着托尼的前列腺，托尼的喊叫破碎不堪，最终变成了啜泣。

“史蒂芬，史蒂芬，史蒂芬！”他的名字成为了托尼唇间唯一的东西。离闭嘴不远了，但还差点儿。

史蒂芬慢下来，靠上前去，一手抓住托尼的肩膀，一手仍旧紧紧地握着他的胯，然后将他拉起坐在自己的腿上。他再次加速，握着托尼的胯顶进去，新的角度让他进得更深，更狠更频繁地击中前列腺。史蒂芬一边冲进托尼的身体一边在他耳边呻吟着，托尼的膝盖分开在史蒂芬的两侧，尽全力配合他粗暴又深入的开拓。他抬起手抓着史蒂芬的头，手指埋进发间。史蒂芬再一次冲进他的身体，再一次，又一次，几乎次次撞上他的前列腺。托尼的嘴大张着，发不出声音，另一手向下握住了自己被冷落的阴茎。史蒂芬咬上了他的脖颈，托尼交代了，环着史蒂芬绷紧身体而后彻底松弛下去，软软地靠进史蒂芬怀里。

托尼穿着粗气，眼睛合着，也可以说他是彻底的安静了。

史蒂芬把他推起来，安放在床上，将托尼的胯部拉向自己，预备追逐他自己的极乐。他的节奏开始变得毫无规律，不加节制地猛操进去。托尼破碎地呻吟着，脸压在床垫上，眼睛仍然闭着。

“托尼。”史蒂芬喘着粗气，又冲刺了更多下，直到呻吟着、胯部颤抖着释放在了托尼体内深处。他覆上了托尼，找回自己的呼吸，两个人全都一身大汗。

托尼在他身下动了动，史蒂芬认为这是自己该起来了的信号。他离开了托尼温暖的身体。托尼轻轻地报怨了一声，刚被使用过的后穴十分敏感。

史蒂芬翻了个身，平躺在趴着的托尼边上。他休息了一会儿，让高潮的极乐退去，而后起床去洗手间拿了条毛巾。他本来可以从舒适的床上直接开个传送门拿到的，但他觉得自己需要拉伸一下。

“马上回来。”史蒂芬说。托尼没有回答，动都几乎没动，只是朝着史蒂芬的方向拍了下手。

“终于让你闭嘴了。”史蒂芬小声说，更像是给自己听的，唇角挂着微笑。一分钟左右后他回到了床边，手里拿着暖呼呼的湿了水的毛巾，发现托尼仍在原处。但愿托尼睡着了。史蒂芬小心地跪在了床上，靠近托尼。

“干什么。”托尼咕哝到。愿望落空了。

“没什么，闭上眼。”

“我不累。”托尼回答。

“啊哈。”史蒂芬一点也不信。他轻柔地擦拭托尼全身，弄干净自己造成的一堆麻烦，这种亲密让他高兴。当他轻轻地擦过托尼臀上仍旧红着的那处时，托尼愉悦地呻吟，而当擦过敏感的穴口时，托尼不满地哼了一声。当他终于满意地将托尼彻底清理干净后，史蒂芬在两指间幻化出了一个发光的圆盘，他将其压进床里，让它从底下将床单的污垢除去。他在托尼的肩上留下一吻，再次离开前往浴室。

他刚刚洗完毛巾，托尼那毫无睡意的声音就从邻近的房间响起了：“什么玩意儿，史蒂芬？！”

史蒂芬皱眉，挂起毛巾走回房间。托尼坐在床上，显然是拿过他的斯塔克手机检查了自己脖子上的损伤。

“看上去有八个，你这个倒霉的吸血鬼。”托尼一边指控他一边用手摸过脖子。

史蒂芬但笑不语，为他的成绩感到自豪。

托尼将手机换了个角度，好好看了看肩膀。“什么狗屎？！这还有六个！说真的史蒂芬，什么鬼？”他的手犹疑地抚过那些淤青。

史蒂芬甚至没那个礼貌去表现哪怕一点点悔过，他只是摇了摇头走向他们的衣柜。准确地说，是衣柜之一。但是别管它了。

“没有保持很久。”史蒂芬评论到。

“什么？”托尼没明白。

“你。闭嘴的状态。”史蒂芬给托尼拿了一条破旧但干净的三角裤，给自己拿了条柔软的灰色睡裤，转过身把三角裤扔给托尼。

托尼接住了，没有直接把它扔回史蒂芬脸上，但还是瞪着他。是为了那句关于“闭嘴”的点评还是因为发现了他身上留下的痕迹史蒂芬并不确定。他猜二者都有。

他穿上裤子爬上床。托尼把手机扔到了一边，拽过床单盖在身上，拍了几下枕头躺了上去。过了一会儿，托尼转过去面对着史蒂芬，对方也正故意看着他。托尼朝他眯起眼，但还是靠得近了些，朝着史蒂芬挪过去直到紧紧靠着他。史蒂芬伸过手环着他，让托尼落在他的怀抱里。

“我还在为你咬我脖子生气。”

“我觉得咱们扯平了。”

“……嗯，公正。”托尼同意，脑中快速回想这些日子他为了惹恼史蒂芬做的那些小（和大）事。突然间他就对脖子上数量令人发指的、会让他开一周玩笑的草莓不那么生气了。事实上，他可以用这些去吓唬人。托尼喜欢把人吓坏。

“你知道，在示爱之后选那首歌实在是太粗鲁了。”史蒂芬指出，发觉托尼还没打算睡去。

“没错。这不是最好的吗？”托尼顿了一下，同史蒂芬对视，“怎么，你有更好的想法？”

史蒂芬沉默着。

“你有，”托尼眼睛亮了，“那真是太可爱了，你选出了我们的爱情之歌。”

史蒂芬眼神摇摆着闪到一旁。

“们？不是一首？你已经有整个列表了，是吧？”

“我没有。”史蒂芬坚持说，但可能没有他想表现的那么坚定。

“告诉我。”

“不。”

“所以你有！”  
“托尼。”

“告诉我吧。”托尼哀诉着。

“1972，吉米·克罗斯，《时光宝瓶》。”史蒂芬柔和下来，看向一旁。

“哦天呐，你真是肉麻。继续。”

“1952年，纳京高，《无法忘怀》。”史蒂芬咕哝到。

“那是什么？”托尼打趣着靠近他。

“你听到了。”

“那是说你认为我‘无法忘怀，各种方面’的？”托尼唱出了最后那句，“是的，我听到了。请告诉我，你的列表里有辛纳屈。”

“《巫术》，1957，《伴我双飞》，19——你是打算让我说一晚上吗？”史蒂芬承认了，然后停下来用一个半心半意的瞪视指控托尼。

“你刚刚揭开了自己那么柔软又伤感的一面，所以没错，我要让你说一晚上。显然，应该你站在那个舞台上，而非我。”

“这是否意味着你承认自己所选歌曲的粗鲁了？”

“没有，我的歌棒呆了。蝎子乐队怎么样？没有哪个史诗般的爱情混合带能够不带一点儿刺痛。”

“哪首，比如，《无人取代》？《摇滚风暴》？”

“‘取笑我，取悦我，别人无需知道。’”*

 

_*歌词，出自蝎子乐队的《取笑我取悦我》。_

 

“我不是在真的在给你弄混合带。”

“什么？拜托，那多有爱啊。”

“你自己选啊。”

“好，我会的。”

“为什么我有种预感，我不会喜欢的。”

“你会爱死它。”

“深表怀疑。”

“我会确保把你那些多愁善感的爱情歌都放进去。”

“我没有——”

“‘L是你看我的方式。’”托尼开始清唱，无视史蒂芬的抗议。

“尽管你刚刚表现出了极大的兴趣，但你真的不是什么好歌手。”

“‘O代表我唯一看到的。’”托尼继续唱，声音更大，对于靠得这么近的史蒂芬来说实在过大了。

“我懂了。”

“‘V代表非常非常与众不同！’”多么戏剧化的表演，托尼真的沉浸其中。“‘E是远超任何——’”

剩下的部分被史蒂芬从自己头下拿起扔到托尼脸上的枕头捂住了。

托尼没有把枕头拿开，而是在那下面继续唱着，不为所动——如果改了任何一点的话，那就是更大声了。歌词几乎听不清楚，但调子大概是对的。

“你真是烦透了。”史蒂芬叹气，恼怒地挺身起来翻坐在托尼身上。

“‘……才行，带走我的心……’”*

 

_*这几句都是《L.O.V.E.》的歌词。_

 

托尼的小夜曲刚从枕头下被释放出来就被再次堵住了，这次是被史蒂芬的嘴唇。他开始用力地吻他，不允许任何质疑，托尼放弃了唱下去，转而吻了回去。托尼抬起手埋进史蒂芬的头发里，手指从中穿过，而史蒂芬的手则放在托尼头的两侧。史蒂芬舔舐着探进他的口腔，引发了托尼一声呻吟。他们吻了一会儿——史蒂芬控场托尼则非常乐意配合——直到史蒂芬咬了托尼的下唇一口然后抽身退去。

“现在，闭嘴，睡觉。”史蒂芬命令到，从托尼身上下来，然后——当然是温雅地——躺在他身旁的床垫上。

“戏弄我。”托尼报怨。

“下次我可不会这么彬彬有礼。”

托尼决定不再得寸进尺，就这次。并相当满意地挨着史蒂芬蜷起身子，无声地笑着。

“爱你，宝贝儿。”

“我也爱你，托尼。”史蒂芬温柔地回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 永远感谢大家的评论和红心！非常感谢我的beta读者，没有她我的世界将会停止运转。  
> 希望这不只是我上一篇作品的一个加长版而已。我需要告诉大家我用了哪些歌吗？我不是很清楚应该怎么弄。哦，另外我正在考虑写一篇有着更多……章节的文章，喘。看看能不能弄出来吧……多谢忍受我。^-^希望我能让几个人发笑。


End file.
